Solar cells and photovoltaic devices convert light, particularly sunlight, into electrical power. More particularly, photovoltaic devices convert incoming photons into charge carriers, such as electrons and holes, which are directed to conductors to perform useful work. Solar cells are currently used for a variety of applications at the personal, industrial, and, more recently, utility levels. Widespread adoption of photovoltaic cells can make significant contributions to solving a variety of national and global issues, including energy use, global climate change, and security.
However, market penetration of solar cells has been limited at least partly due to technological obstacles. Despite active and intensive research on improving photovoltaic technology, current solar cell efficiencies have generally been limited to about 10-15%. Today, the most commonly manufactured photovoltaic devices are silicon solar cells. Efficient silicon solar cells rely on extremely precise and uniform crystal structures of high quality silicon. However, these materials can be costly and have limited availability. In addition, drastic technological improvements of silicon solar cell efficiency are unlikely achievable.
In addition to traditional crystalline silicon solar cells, active research has been directed to thin film solar cells and nanoparticle (or quantum dot) solar cells with the goal of improving efficiency and/or decreasing cost. Unfortunately, these research directions also face many technological obstacles. In particular, existing nanoparticle solar cells face difficulties with photon absorption and exciton recombination, where an exciton is a particle comprised of a bound electron-hole pair. Even when excitons are successfully disassociated and not recombined, existing nanoparticle solar cells have limited efficiencies due to difficulties with charge transport. Furthermore, nanoparticle solar cells are generally fabricated using drop-casting or spin-casting of colloidal particles, or Stransky-Krastinow growth techniques, which do not allow for precise control of nanoparticle properties and positioning in the solar cell.
The present invention addresses at least the difficult problem of efficient photovoltaic devices and advances the art with a novel quantum dot solar cell.